Silence
, , |japanese voice=Sayaka Ohara |species=Human |gender=Female |eye color= Red |hair color= Black |blood type=A |birthdate=October 6 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=42 |height-part1=173 cm |weight-part1=62 kg |alignment=Chaotic Good |rank-part1=ANBU |classification=S-rank, Medical-nin |occupations=Healer, Mist Council Member, Fortuneteller, Assassin (Former) |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Wood Release, Lightning Release~via Cursed Seal, Ice Release~via Cursed Seal, |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |academy age=9 |chunin age=11 |jounin age=17 |anbu age=19 |casual theme= |battle theme= |affiliationss=Kirigakure, Land of Water |clan=Senju Clan, |shippuden=No |father = (Deceased) |mother = (Deceased) |half-sister = [[Hagoromo Gitsune| ]] |sister-in-law = |niece = |origins = Konohagakure |residences = Kirigakure |locations= Kirigakure |physicalstatus= Normal |weapons = Kokutō, Kurosawa, Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher, Bubble Blower, Kusarigama, Scalpel, Tantō, |tools = Senbon, Shuriken, Kunai, Poison, Antidote, Blood Increasing Pill, Explosive Tag, Wire, |clothing = Kirigakure ANBU Uniform, Porcelain ANBU Mask (Fox), Black Cloak, Dark Blue Sash, Black knee-high sandals, |general = Assimilate All Creation Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Technique, Colour Course Change, Execution by Kiss, Flight Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Hiding in Surface Technique, Infinite Embrace, Killing Intent, Mind Reading, Mist Servant Technique, Poison Mist, Poison Mist Needle Shot, Prepared Needle Shot, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique (Owls and Kirin), Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Transparent Escape Technique, |taijutsu= Chakra Enhanced Strength, Cherry Blossom Impact, Flying Swallow, Heavenly Foot of Pain, Iron Claw, Lion Combo, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, |genjutsu= Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Genjutsu Binding, Sly Mind Affect Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, |kenjutsu= Iai Beheading, Iaidō, Leaf-Style Willow, Reverse Mist Beheading, Samurai Sabre Technique, |fuinjutsu= Beast Sealing Technique, Chakra Draining Seal, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Finger Carving Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Generic Sealing Technique, Self-Cursing Seal, Strength of a Hundred Seal, |medical ninjutsu= Body Pathway Derangement, Cell Activation Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Creation Rebirth, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Derangement Palm, Healing Power, Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, Healing Technique, Medical Mode, Mystical Palm Technique, Poison Mist Needle Shot, Remote Healing, Yin Healing Wound Destruction, |soap bubble = Acid Permeation, Blinding Bubbles Technique, Bubble Clone Technique, Bubble Dome, Drowning Bubble Technique, Explosive Bubble, Ink Bubble Explosion, Soap Bubble Slime, Water Release: Bubbles Technique, Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift, |wood release = Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands, Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: All-Seeing Forest, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads, Wood Release: Forest Guard, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release: Rasengan, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Stocks, Wood Release: Threefolded Wood Shield, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, |water release = Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Medical Water Release: Jellyfish, Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito, Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Secret Technique: Mist Body, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Beast, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Gun, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement, |wind release = Blade of Wind, Blade of Wind Barrage, Blade of Wind Hurricane, Dust Wind Technique, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Tornado Drop, Vacuum Sword, Wind Release Armor, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Divine Wind, Wind Release: Gale Palm, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique, |earth release= Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Earth Corridor, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears, Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune, Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Mudshot Technique, Rock Armour, Violent Heavenly Earth Needle, |unique traits = Naturally large chakra pool (Senju lineage), High durability and stamina (Senju lineage), Excellent chakra control, Enhanced strength and speed, Master Healer, Immunity to most Poisons, Capable of performing jutsus with single to no hand seals, Possesses the Cursed Seal }}Silence'' ''(サイレンス) is a young female who resides at the very edge of Kirigakure. She is said to be a retired kunoichi who has attained the rank of ANBU during the Yondaime Mizukage's reign. Her real name is Mizuki Senju (千手美月, Senju Mizuki); however, all records about her true identity had been destroyed or lost. She is now simply known by her moniker. Appearance Mizuki is a tall woman with long raven hair that reaches the small of her back. Her health is not in its peak, which gives her a ghostly pale complexion. This also became the reason why she also earned the title of "Ghost of the Mist" (霧の幽霊, Kiri no Yūrei). Her eyes are red in color, almost similar to the shade of blood. A seal in the shape of a stylized diamond can be seen upon the nape of her neck. As for her attire, people often see her dressed in kimono in various colors and patterns with her hair neatly fixed in intricate styles; there are certain occasions when she would be seen with her hair down. Her nails are seen always painted in shades of red and black. Mizuki often wears an earring on her left ear, although a gold, crescent moon-shaped earring with three opal stones (her birthstone) would be her favorite. Personality No one really knows Mizuki's entire personality because she rarely interacts with people from inside and outside her village. She can be seen strolling through the village at night or at rare times during the day although she speaks to no one. An aura of mystery surrounds the woman, which pushed people to make up stories about her. A few handful of villagers know she is a skilled healer and she offers her aid in healing their sick or injured without asking for anything in return. Those who have briefly met her describe her attitude as of that of a Yamato Nadeshiko, or the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman". She is withdrawn but polite, cautious but still open. Mizuki prefers solitude over companionship; she has resided in a house located at the edge of the village. The path to her home is long and barred by numerous trees and a permanently thick fog, which makes its difficult for villagers and travelers to come and visit her, This only emphasizes her wish to be left alone. However, this does not hinder those who seek her help when they need it the most. She is very protective of her half-sister. History Separation Mizuki was originally from Konohagakure, her parents both of Senju lineage. She was raised like any other typical child and entered into the Academy at an early age. She showed potential and quickly ascended to the rank of Chūnin. She and her family were celebrating this occasion when their home was raided by a group of unknown shinobi. Mizuki and her mother were taken away from her father unfortunately. Experimentation and Loss They were taken and sold to Otogakure, wherein Mizuki and her mother were prime candidates for experimentation due to their Senju blood. Her mother was the first to be put into a series of experiments which eventually caused her death. With the girl next in line, the doctors hoped Mizuki would be more durable compared to the older female. Mizuki proved to be a reliable source of research and a fine specimen for she lasted every test she went through. However, she was still human and cried when she felt pain which was each and every time. It was not until her health started to fail when the doctors began to worry. To give her an extra 'boost', they gave her the Cursed Seal which would aid her in recovering for the price of its effects overcoming her sanity. Removing it would also mean her demise. Seeing her potential as a shinobi, Mizuki was also trained so she can join the ninja ranks of Otogakure. She was put through various ordeals which slowly broke her will until there was nothing left but hatred and fierceness. Escape By the time she was sixteen, she was sent out to do a mission in Kirigakure to capture more people to be experimented on. Mizuki used this opportunity to kill off her companions with the aid of her Cursed Seal's second stage before fleeing to the misty village. She gained entrance to the village and decided to turn over a new leaf. Mizuki had no records therefore it was easy to start anew. The female took the Jōnin exams at the age of seventeen and became part of the ANBU by the time she was nineteen. Mizuki became immensely skilled in ninjutsu and was revered to be one of the best medical-nins of Kiri. Haunted by the Past Her treachery against Otogakure did not remain under wraps for she was occasionally attacked by ninjas from there. She was given a bounty on her head and there would be assassins and other hunters who would come to eliminate her. In the end, she would stop them in their tracks by killing them before they even have the chance to lay a hand on her. This would push her to resign from her job as ANBU and withdraw every record she had in Kirigakure so she will live like a ghost, a person barely known by anyone. Mizuki would come to live at an isolated house she made and she would grow a forest to surround her home. She also covered the area in a thick mist that discreetly seeps the chakra of those who travel down the path to her home. She also discovered that her father, after three years of mourning, had re-married and had a daughter, which would be her half-sister. Mizuki found out that her half-sister was the present Ichiban Yōnnin of the Mist after encountering her outside the village. Mizuki and Gitsune have been in touch with each other since then. People would soon forget who she was and her past duties in the village. They would start to simply guess details about her past and this is when she earned the moniker of Silence which she uses until now. She managed to earn a pupil when she was approached by a woman who had been wandering from village to village. Their initial encounter resulted in a test of skills wherein she ended up the victor and Yomi became her apprentice. They would do spars together and in the end, she would impart her knowledge to the female. Even after her student had departed for other locations, she had been in touch with her and is visited every now and then. Her quiet life would soon be rattled once more when through a messenger fox Gitsune sent, asking her for a favor, which was to do patrol duty all around Kirigakure, just like during the time when she was in the ANBU. The details were vague to why she had to do such a task, but proceeded to do it anyway. Until now, the woman is seen going around the sentient forest, fading in and out of the mist like a ghost watching over those who pass through it. The Mist Council has considered her service to the village and promoted her to become one of them. Meddling with the Beasts There came a time when Mizuki and the other council members were called upon by the Mizukage for a meeting. It was then she found out that her half-sibling was the prime candidate to become the host of the Two-Tailed Bakeneko, to which she voiced out her disagreement because of how a beast can complicate a person's life and Gitsune's own can be in danger if she were to accept. She had a heated exchange with Isaribi because of this but in the end, because of the majority vote, she agreed to it, even volunteering to seal it within her own sister. Together with Dāto Terumī, she and Gitsune were warped into his Kamui dimension wherein they successfully sealed the weakened demon cat in the woman with a powerful seal. With both her companions weakened because of the ordeal, they proceeded to rest at Gitsune's home. She woke up after a few hours overhearing the argument between her sister and her wife, realizing the council's failure to inform the ANBU captain of the matter. Despite her own guilt, she assured her sibling that Jamanta will come back to her soon before leaving. More to come... Abilities Despite resigning from her job as ANBU, her skills have never dulled and is still very much capable of performing powerful, high-level ninjutsu techniques. Mizuki went through rigorous training when she was still in Otogakure and had learned how to put aside her emotions, save for hatred which feeds her will to fight. She may have changed her ways but she still retained her apathetic approach when it comes to fighting, never caring whether she hurts or kills, making her a fearsome opponent. Intelligence, Stealth and Tactical Ability During her time in the ANBU, Mizuki is well noted to be one of the best assassins of the Mist due to how well-carried out her kill was, employing Silent Killing that her victims would barely have enough time to register that they are being attacked. The female is also known to use tricks and calculated wagers to mislead her enemies, which enables her and if ever, her team, to overpower them. She plans beforehand and looks at all the possibilities before she makes a move, increasing her chance at success. In dire situations, Mizuki is able to quickly think of ways to turn the tables around, not letting it distract her. Ninjutsu Elemental Ninjutsu Her jutsus are said to be boast immense power once she had executed them, especially her Water Release techniques which is her main affinity. They are so powerful that it is able to extinguish and neutralize the strongest Fire Release techniques and even overpower jutsus that are said to counter water affinity, Earth Release. Her Wind and Earth Release jutsus, though they are only her secondary and tertiary affinities, are still as powerful as that of her main. When she was given the Cursed Seal, it gave her the ability to access to two more nature transformations, Lightning Release and the rare Ice Release. The former enables her to control electrical surges that can cause severe damage whereas the latter grants Mizuki icy techniques which she uses to the fullest when she activates her Cursed Seal. Medical Ninjutsu During the time she was active in the Mist ANBU, Mizuki had trained in Medical Ninjutsu to aid her comrades when it comes to their missions. She had trained extensively and was soon known to be one of the most talented Medical Nin, and even until now, people still go to her when it comes to medical aid. She has vast knowledge over the human anatomy, herbs, medicines and even poison. Mizuki is able to heal even the most serious of injuries effectively, using only chakra and basic tools to do so. She can also use this knowledge not only to heal, but to harm, and ultimately, to kill as well. She can send an electric current to the enemy's nervous system, disrupting the way their body moves. Mizuki can also create chakra scalpels which she can use during surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even damage internal organs. Her prowess in the medical field is most renowned because of her Creation Rebirth, in which uses an enormous amount of chakra store in the seal located at the back of her neck. It enables her to create new cells in her body continuously, healing all wounds and even repairing and growing back damaged and missing organs. This seal is a fail-safe for her use of her Cursed Seal. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Mizuki has trained hard when it comes to wielding the sword. She is able to employ various types of blades in combat, using her impressive speed and grace to deliver several critical blows to the opponent. She is capable of double wielding, using two swords at the same time and even a third one, which she can carry in her mouth for more unorthodox moves. Shurikenjutsu For mid to long range weapon attacks, Mizuki makes use of shuriken and kunai, but prefers the senbon which she sees as efficient and effective because of its discreet nature. These needles, once thrown or even spat out at the enemy, travel through the air faster and are quite difficult to see even with trained eyes. These makes them good tools along with poison for assassinations. Other Weapons Though she does not use these often, Mizuki also uses exploding tags, her tessen and a kusarigama during her time in the ANBU and even nowadays. Kekkei Genkai A pureblood Senju by birth, Mizuki was blessed with the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. She is able to create wood and trees from almost nothing, using them to aid her in fighting. With the Senju's innate characteristic of having exceptional chakra stores and stamina, the Wood Techniques she uses, despite how taxing it would be for normal shinobi, would not hinder her easily. Her Cursed Seal also bolsters her chakra supply. Cursed Seal Mizuki's seal is a variation of the Cursed Seal of Heaven consisting of three tomoe (mitsudomoe design) with circles integrated in their comma design. This seal was placed upon her during her time in Otogakure. The female's immune system began to weaken after going through numerous experimentation on her body. The doctors placed the Cursed Seal on her just in time to save her from dying. It bolsters her strength and aids her health; without it, she will surely die for her body is entirely dependent on its power. Activating it in its first stage grants Mizuki a huge increase in her strength and speed. She also is able to perform Lightning and Ice-based ninjutsu. Any wounds she has sustained before activating the seal and those she would receive after would heal quickly, a sign that her immune system is very active during this period. However, once the first stage has been activated, Mizuki is vulnerable to losing her rational thinking since the seal also triggers the bearer's blood-lust. Once she loses her control entirely, Mizuki can easily access the second stage of the Cursed Seal. The second stage of this seal alters the female's appearance dramatically. Her skin turns dark gray and her hair color turns completely white. Horns would appear on top of her head and large skeletal-like claws would grow from her back, which she use to grab opponents and potentially squeeze them within the claws' grasp. Her eyes irises would become gold in color while her sclerae would turn black. Mizuki's arms and hands would grow extremely large and become scaly and clawed during this stage. Once she has attained the second stage, Mizuki is unstoppable when she attacks. Now gifted with the strength of more than twenty men and the speed that rivals the cheetah, the female becomes a fearsome opponent capable of taking down several targets in a few seconds; her large appendages not a hindrance whenever she moves. She has been noted to move "like a ghost", disappearing in one spot then reappearing in a blink of an eye in the next, only to disappear again; people assume that this ability is almost as fast as the Flying Thunder God Technique in short distances. These quick successions of movements enables her to distract numbers of opponents and take them down one by one easily. Silence-cs.png|Mizuki's Cursed Seal Cs-2ndstage.jpg|Second Stage Trivia *Her real name 'Mizuki' means "Beautiful Moon". Her crescent moon earring is also an allusion to her name. *Mizuki's hobbies include tarot card and star chart reading, gardening and making herbal medicine. *Several medicinal plants are planted all around Mizuki's garden which surrounds her home. She uses them to make into medicine and antidotes. There is also one section of her garden where plants with poisonous properties grow. She harvests these too and mixes them with other toxic ingredients to make poisons. *The female would occasionally smoke from a thin pipe, although what she smokes is actually a medicinal compound she developed herself which helps with her poor health. The scent of the smoke of this compound is sweet-smelling, like that of jasmines. *Her Cursed Seal is located over her left chest. *Mizuki's voice would sound like this: Category:Female